a. Field of the present invention:
The present invention is concerned with a false twisting apparatus for producing crimps in filament yarns, which is used in the manufacture of crimped yarns by the false twisting method.
B. Description of the prior art:
The conventional false twisting apparatuses can be divided roughly into the spindle system and the friction system. The spindle system has the advantage that the tension applied to the filament yarns located on that side where they are subjected to false twisting can be made relatively small. This system which requires a spindle for each filament yarn has a technical problem in that the respective spindles have to be rotated at an ultra-high speed in order to enhance the production efficiency. The friction system, on the other hand, has the inconvenience that, since no desired false twisting can be accomplished if the tension on the filament yarns located on the false twisting side is small, this tension on that side will necessarily have to be increased substantially.